


Ibn Al Ghoul

by Siamena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s), Underage Sex, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamena/pseuds/Siamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''A marriage. To unite out families,'' Ra's declared. Nyssa went rigid beside him.</p><p>'' If you think for one second that I will ever marry this...''</p><p>''You, Al Sah-Him will marry my youngest daughter, Alessa,'' Ra's told Oliver, completely ignoring Nyssa's protests.</p><p>''Alessa?'' she whispered horrified. ''You mean to marry your daughter, a child, to this..this pretender?''</p><p>**<br/>I had this idea that : what if Oliver had married another (not Nyssa) and his brainwashing had actually succeded? This came out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An order

****

‘’Oliver Queen lives only in the past,’’ he declared, for the thousanth time. ‘’Al sah-him stand before you.’’

Ra’s smiled, still cricling Sah-him.

‘’Good,’’ he said, with something only the demon’s head could call affection. He turned to his daughter and his eyes turned cold.

‘’You, daughter, have betrayed me for the last time,’’ he hissed before nodding to the guard. The guards wasted no time in kicking Nyssa’s knee, breaking both of her ligs in one hit.

‘’Ahh!’’ She screamed as she went down, Sah-him didn’t even look down on her, his eyes trained on Ra’s.

‘’After seven months here, you are now given the chance to prove your loyalty once and for all,’’ Ra’s told Al sah-him as he picked up a sword, inspecting it closely. Nodding, he turned around and gave it to Sah-him.

''A marriage. To unite out families,'' Ra's declared. Nyssa went rigid beside him.

'' If you think for one second that I will ever marry this...''

''You, Al Sah-Him will marry my youngest daughter, Aisha,'' Ra's told Oliver, completely ignoring Nyssa's protests.

''Aisha?'' she whispered horrified. ''You mean to marry your daughter, a child, to this..this pretender?''

She was ignored. Ra’s only had eyes for his heir.

‘’Tomorrow, at sunrise, you will wed. My daughter is a rare beauty, and she will bear you many sons and daughters.’’

‘’She is a child!’’ Nyssa screamed, despite the pain of broken legs, she tried to stand, only to fall down again. ‘’Oliver Queen is over thirty years old, an old man compared to my sister,’’ Nyssa looked at her father as if the man was the devil himself.

 **  
**‘’My daughter,’’ he corrected. ‘’My child, my obedient and loyal child,’’ Ra's bellowed before calming, ''Will be the Marth Al Ghoul.''


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Binith means daughter. Again, I have no idea if I spelled it right with the romanized letters. I'm not using a sorce, as I speak arabic, so dude trust me

The simplicity of his wedding eased Al Sah-him’s nerves. The fact that it was not overly decorated and glamourd told him that the most important part was the union. He had yet to see his soon to be wife’s face, but he knew that he would not see her until they were already married.

He walked in first, nodding to his new brothers, and father. He was dressed in traditional styled clothes, with a long shawl over his right shoulder, and black with decorative details.

The only thing that told him that his bethroed had arrived was the cling of swords that were clashed above her head. He fought the urge to turne and look at her. Instead, he put his hand out (palm facing up) and waited for her to arrive next to him. It felt like an eternity until he felt her soft small hand on his own.

Without moving his head, Sah-him looked down and saw that his hand dwarfed her. He invardly cringed, how young was his bride? Was she truly only a child?

There was a nagging feeling inside him that made him tune out the priestess chanting (not that he would understand it all yet, he was only beginning to graso the ancient language), but he was present enough to know when to answer her. Ra’s had explained the key moments, so he would not make an utter fool out of himself.

At the priestess word, the bride and groom turned to each other, the right palms pressed together as they said their vows.

‘’I, Aisha Al Ghould, Binth Ra’s al Ghul, offer you, Al Sah-him, Warith al Ghul, myself in marriage. I pledge my life and soul to be your faithful wife, and a worthy Marth al Ghul,’’ he heard his wife’s voice for the first time. Her voice was soft and had Al Sah-him’s ears not been as honed as they were he would have had trouble hearing her. A slight cough from Ra’s informed him that he had stared a second to long, even though he had yet to see her face. What he had stared at was he stature. She was two whole heads shorter than him, but her fugure told him she was not nearly as much of a child as Nyssa had screamed about. He guessed she was 15, sixteen at most. Shaking his head slightly, he recieted the vows he had memorized.

‘’I, Al sah-him, Warith al Ghul, accept yur pledge and offer you, Aisha al Ghul, Binth al Ghul, soon to be Marth al Ghul, myself in return. I offer you my life and soul, to protect you until the moment I perish,’’ he told her, trying to find her eyes behind the thick shawl on her head, wanting her to know that even though neother had chosen this fate, he would do his best to protect and love her.

It was quiet only a few seconds, then the priestess chanted the last part. Al Sah-him knew this, he understod her.

‘’So it has been said, so it mote be. I now declare you, Al Sah-Him, and you, Aisha al Ghul, husband and wife. May God bless this union and may you have a long and prosperous marriage.’’

*

The celebration wasn’t really for the newly-weds. The moment they had been declared, his wife (he would have to get used to calling her that) had been ushered away, he had been given a goblet of wine and then led to a new set of rooms. Rooms fit for a married couple.

The moment he stepped in, he could see her small figure sitting onn the bed, back to him, shawl still on her head. Ra’s grabbed his arm before he could close the door.

‘’Al Sah-him,’’ his usually cold voice had a very small hint of anxiety. ‘’Aisha, is my jewel. My daughter.’’ Al sah-him did not know why Ra’s felt the need to remind him, he already knew this. ‘’And as my daughter, I love her greatly,’’ he continued, looking into his heir’s eyes with steel in his own. ‘’I urge you to not make her unhappy.’’

Al Sah-him knew not what to respond. He settled for a sharp nod and bowed his head slightly. Ra’s pursed his lips and nodded back before he released Sah-him. The door finally closed. Al Sah-him took a deep breath before he turned around and walked towards the window. He wanted her to make the first move. There were certin steps they had to follow before their coupling.

The room was silent. The only sound coming from the fire. He had been standing by the window for almost half an hour, listening to the fire, and when he strained his ears he could hear her strained breathing. She was very nervous.

He suddenly felt small hands reach around his torso. Her body was pressed to his back as she un-clasped  the buckles of his belt and the buttons of his vest. They stood in silence as she undressed him.

He only broke the silence after she had folded his clothes and was about to unbuckle his pants.

‘’Go lay on the bed,’’ he whispered, making her whole body freeze. He felt awful for being the one to take her innocence. He more felt her nod against his arm than saw it. He heard how her dress and the rest of her clothes were dropped to the floor. The bed rustled and Sah-him knew he had to do it. He turned to the bed, finally seing his wife’s face for the first time. She was quite beautiful, but still younger than him.

Her eyes were wide, and the grey orbes held a scared look. Sah-him felt sick; he needed to consumate the marriage, but he would practically be raping his wife.

He continued his memorizing of her face, trying to stall the time until… that.

He was pretty, or beautiful rather. Her eyes contrasted beautifully against her tan skin and black hair, her lips full and still red from the lipstick. High cheekbones, ample breast, a narrow waist and flared hips. Despite himself, Al Sah-him felt aroused.

‘’I wish I could tell you this will be over quickly,’’ he told her as he carrased her cheek. Her eyes fluttered close and she pressed her face into his hand.

‘’We both have a duty,’’ she told him.

Al Sah-him nodded before he pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Marth means wife in arabic. I don't know if I spelled it right with romanized letters,'tho...
> 
> This is also just a preview. I have no idea if I really want to continue this, but it would be cool if I got some kudos/comments :P


End file.
